Inkjet printing continues to gain in popularity. Inkjet printing typically involves dispensing ink droplets onto a surface of a print medium as the print medium is conveyed past a print head of en inkjet printer. Colorant in the ink droplets contacts the surface of the print medium and binds to it. In some instances, the qualities of the particular print medium used may impact print durability and quality.